Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 5 - Des Königs Beute
Des Königs Beute (Asha I) ist das fünfte Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Asha Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Asha Graufreud nimmt als persönliche Gefangene von Stannis Baratheon am Marsch auf Winterfell von Tiefwald Motte aus teil und erlebt ab dem dritten Marschtag einen verheerenden Schneesturm, bis der Vormarsch wenige Tagesmärsche vor Winterfell schließlich zum erliegen kommt. Synopsis Stannis beschließt, nach Winterfell zu marschieren Asha Graufreud hat sich bei der Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte etwas im Fuß gebrochen, der seitdem fürchterlich schmerzt. Das war der Preis dafür gewesen, sich zu ergeben, und sie muss an die Worte ihres Vaters Balon Graufreud denken, dass nur derjenige wieder aufstehen kann, der kniet und nicht stirbt. Er selbst hatte das Knie nach der ersten gescheiterten Graufreud-Rebellion gebeugt und sich dann erneut gegen den Thron erhoben, nachdem Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon gestorben waren. Nur neun Männer hatten die Schlacht auf Seiten der Eisenmänner überlebt, darunter Qarl, Tristifer Botlin, Roggon Rostbart und Cromm, den es am schlimmsten erwischt hatte. Auf Stannis' Kriegsrat in Tiefwald Motte sprechen sich die meisten Lords und Ritter aus dem Süden gegen einen Angriff auf Winterfell aus, während die Nordmänner argumentieren, man müsse Lord Roose Bolton Winterfell entreißen und Arya Stark aus Ramsay Boltons Fängen befreien. Namentlich habend das Morgan Kleyn, Brandon Norrey, Hugo Wull, Artos Flint und Alysane Mormont gefordert. Corliss Heller hingegen ist einer derjenigen aus dem Süden, die gegen den Marsch sind, allerdings gibt es auch hier Fürsprecher wie Ser Godry Farring, der trotz allem auf R'hllor vertrauen und in die Schlacht ziehen will. Lord Harwald Grimm erinnert zudem daran, dass Arnolf Karstark und Mors Umber noch zu ihnen stoßen werden, und dass sie im nahen Wolfswald Belagerungswaffen bauen können. Als Lord Robin Erbsengraben hingegen vorschlägt, in Tiefwald Motte zu überwintern, wird er von Lord Harwald daran erinnert, dass Galbart Glauer viel zu wenig Vorräte eingelagert hat, um das ganze Heer den Winter über zu ernähren. Als Ser Richard Horpe darauf etwas erwidern will und Robert Baratheons Namen erwähnt, schneidet ihm Stannis das Wort ab und macht sich über die Glorifizierung Roberts lustig, indem er erzählt, Robert würde sicher allein nach Winterfell galoppieren, die Tore mit seinem Streithammer einschlagen und dann Lord Roose mit der linken und Ramsay mit der rechten Hand erschlagen. Dann erhebt sich Stannis und erklärt, dass sie sofort nach Winterfell aufbrechen werden. Asha soll zudem als seine persönliche Gefangene den Nordmännern in Winterfell vorgeführt werden. Asha schätzt die Nordmänner allerdings so ein, dass es wenig Eindruck auf sie macht, wenn Stannis sie ihnen als Trophäe vorführt. Auch als Geisel taugt Asha wenig, denn ihr Onkel Euron Graufreud wird kaum Lösegeld für sie zahlen wollen und ihr neuer Gemahl Erik Eisenmacher hat nicht genügend Münzen. Asha lernt schnell, dass Stannis unter seinen Männern den Ruf hat, gerecht zu sein, aber sie findet auch, dass seine Augen auch Misstrauen ausstrahlen, und sie spürt eine permanente Wut in ihm. Sie schätzt Stannis nach ihrer kurzen Begegnung als einen Mann ein, für den die Anziehungskraft von Frauen etwas Nebensächliches zu sein scheint, und den Gerüchten zufolge hört er ohnehin nur auf Lady Melisandre, die an der Mauer zurückgeblieben ist. Auch Justin Massie bedauert, dass Melisandre nicht bei ihnen ist, und er erinnert daran, dass sie auch bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nicht bei Stannis war, als Renly Baratheons Schatten sie besiegt hat. Als Asha erwidert, dass Melisandre auch nicht in Tiefwald Motte bei ihnen gewesen ist und sie trotzdem gewonnen haben, erklärt Massie, dass er darin keine rechte Schlacht sieht wegen ihrer zahlenmäßigen Übermacht. Der Marsch beginnt Stannis Baratheon zieht mit seinem Heer im Morgengrauen aus Tiefwald Motte ab und der Marsch auf Winterfell beginnt. Die Ritter aus dem Süden tragen Plattenpanzer und Kettenhemden, und ihre Banner leuchten bunt im winterlichen Wolfswald. Jeder Ritter hat seine Knappen dabei, dazu Diener und Krieger. Es folgen die Waffenschmiede, Köche, Stallburschen, dann die Speerträger, Axtkämpfer und Bogenschützen. An der Spitze marschieren die Männer der Bergstämme aus dem Norden mit ihren zotteligen kleinen Pferden. Hinter der Hauptkolonne folgt der eine Meile lange Versorgungstross bestehend aus Wagen und Karren. Am Ende folgt die Nachhut mit weiteren Rittern in Rüstung und Kettenhemd. Asha reist auf einem Karren mit, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und von Alysane Mormont bewacht. 300 Meilen liegen zwischen Tiefwald Motte und Winterfell, und die Ritter hoffen, in 15 Tagen dort zu sein. Sie hört Lord Harwald Grimm prahlen, Robert Baratheon hätte es in zehn geschafft. Dessen Großvater war in der Schlacht bei Sommerhall von Robert erschlagen worden, und Lord Harwald verehrt Robert seither. Er behauptet sogar, Robert hätte die Burg vermutlich schon vor Roose Bolton eingenommen. Justin Massie mahnt ihn, Stannis nichts davon hören zu lassen, denn sonst ließe er sie am Ende noch Tag und Nacht marschieren. Justin Massie hat das Kommando über den Versorgungszug und damit die Oberaufsicht über Asha. Er versichert Asha am ersten Tag ihres Marschs, dass die Boltons nicht so stark seien, wie es scheine. Lord Roose werde von den Nordmännern zwar gefürchtet, nicht aber geliebt, und der Norden habe auch nicht die Rote Hochzeit und die Rolle von Haus Frey darin vergessen. Massie ist der Meinung, Stannis brauche Lord Bolton nur ein wenig ausbluten zu lassen, aber Asha zweifelt daran. Massie besucht Asha ein halbes Dutzend Mal an diesem ersten Tag und bringt ihr Essen und Neuigkeiten. Er ist groß, gut gebaut und lächelt viel, und er ist ein rücksichtsvoller Wächter. Alysane Mormont meint nach dem dritten Besuch, dass er Asha begehrt. Alysane ist die Erbin der Bäreninsel und muskelbepackt, klobig und mit großen Händen ausgestattet. Asha hingegen kennt diese Art von Annäherung, und sie glaubt, dass Massie in ihr nur die Erbin der Eiseninseln sieht. Asha hat gehört, dass Massie sich auch schon einige Zeit Hoffnungen auf die Wildlingsprinzessin Val gemacht hat, bis Stannis diese Hoffnung zerschlagen hatte. Asha hingegen weiß, dass ihre Chancen auf den Meersteinstuhl nach ihren Niederlagen auf dem Königsthing und bei Tiefwald Motte sehr gering sind, aber trotzdem will sie Massie nicht entmutigen, solange er ihr Essen und Wein bringt. Tristifer Botlin, Qarl und die anderen Gefangenen hat Stannis in Tiefwald Motte gelassen. An den ersten beiden Tagen legt das Heer Schätzungen der Heerführer zufolge 22 bzw. 24 Meilen zurück. Allabendlich beten die Männer der Königin am Abendfeuer zu R'hllor, angeführt von Ser Godry Farring. Vergeblich bittet Asha Justin Massie darum, reiten zu dürfen, und als Alysane ihr erklärt, dass nach all dem, was Theon Graufreud in Winterfell getan habe, niemand ihr traue, muss Asha an die letzte Begegnung mit ihrer Mutter Alannys Harlau in Zehntürmen denken, die nur am Fenster gesessen und nach Theon gefragt hatte. Asha glaubt indes nicht, dass Theon die Schlacht bei Winterfell überleben wird, egal, wie sie ausgeht. Sie fragt Alysane Mormont nach ihren Geschwistern, und sie antwortet zunächst schroff, dass sie fünf Schwestern habe: Lyanna, die noch auf der Bäreninsel ist, Lyra und Jorelle, die bei ihrer Mutter Lady Maegen Mormont sind, und Derya, die auf der Roten Hochzeit ermordet wurde. Dann aber erzählt sie Asha, dass sie zwei Kinder habe, eine neunjährige Tochter und einen zweijährigen Sohn. Sie scherzt, dass es keinen Vater gebe, denn die Kinder seien von einem Bären gezeugt worden, denn jedermann wisse ja, dass alle Mormonts Leibwechsler seien und sie sich ihre Bettgefährten im Wald suchen würden. Als Asha erklärt, dass die Mormont-Frauen vor allem Kriegerinnen zu sein scheinen, entgegnet Alysane wieder ernst, dass sie schon als Kind gelernt habe, die Eisenmänner zu fürchten, denn sie plündern seit Jahrhunderten regelmäßig auch die Bäreninsel. Am dritten Tag wird die Straße, die eigentlich nur aus Karrenrillen besteht, zu einem Wildpfad. Asha erkennt einige Landmarken wieder von dem Ritt nach Winterfell, den sie gemacht hatte, um Theon davon zu überzeugen, Winterfell aufzugeben.siehe: IV-Theon III. An diesem dritten Tag schaffen sie nur noch 14 Meilen. Am Abend erscheint Ser Justin und führt Asha in Stannis' Zelt zur abendlichen Lagebesprechung. Das Zelt ist so groß ist wie die Halle von Tiefwald Motte, allerdings ohne jegliche Pracht. Die Männer der Königin stehen am Nachtfeuer, in das auch Stannis starrt. Asha geht vor Stannis auf die Knie und bietet ihm ihre Dienste an. Als er sie daran erinnert, dass sie nur noch sehr wenige Männer befehlige, erklärt Asha, dass sie ihm Torrhenschanze und Dagmer Spaltkinn anbieten könne, doch Stannis lehnt ab. Asha erinnert Stannis daran, dass auch Robert seinen Feinden stets vergeben habe, woraufhin Stannis sich abwendet und wieder ins Feuer starrt. Ser Justin zerrt Asha zurück ins Zelt und erklärt ihr, es sei nicht weise, in seiner Gegenwart von Robert zu sprechen. Asha erinnert sich daran, dass auch Theon stets in Furcht vor seinen älteren Brüdern Rodrik Graufreud und Maron Graufreud gelebt habe. An diesem Abend gibt es einen Wildtopf von einem Hirschen, den einer der Jäger Lady Sybelle Glauers namens Benjicot Ast erlegt hat. Der Schneesturm beginnt Am vierten Tag beginnt es leicht zu schneien, und es schneit auch die folgenden drei Tage weiter, bis schließlich sogar ein regelrechter Schneesturm einsetzt. Der Weg und damit alle Stolperfallen verschwinden unter dem Schnee, und die Schneewehen sind mittlerweile kniehoch. Am dritten Schneetag reißt Stannis' Heer langsam auseinander, denn im Gegensatz zu den kleinen Pferden der Bergstämme aus dem Norden, die an die Kälte und den Schnee gewohnt sind, kommen die Zelter und vor allem die Schlachtrösser aus dem Süden mit den Schnee nicht zurecht. Die Nordmänner verfügen außerdem über Schneeschuhe, die sie Bärenpfoten nennen, und mit denen sie auf der Schneedecke gehen können und nicht bis zum Knie einsinken. Manche legen sogar ihren Pferden Bärenpfoten an, doch als auch Ritter aus dem Süden versuchen, ihren Pferden die Schuhe anzuziehen, verweigern die Pferde das Weitergehen. Eins der Schlachtrösser bricht sich sogar das Fesselgelenk bei dem Versuch, darauf zu gehen. Bald schon überholen die Nordmänner mit den Bärenpfoten sogar die Vorhut, während der Gepäcktross immer weiter zurückfällt und von der Nachhut angetrieben werden muss. Am fünften Tag des Sturms überqueren sie einen zugefrorenen und mit Schneewehen bedeckten Teich. In der Mitte bricht das Eis allerdings unter dem Gewicht des Gepäckzugs und drei Fuhrmänner sowie vier Pferde versinken im eisigen Wasser. Zwei Männer wollen die Verunglückten retten, fallen aber selbst ins Wasser, darunter auch Lord Harwald Grimm. Er kann zwar noch aus dem Wasser gezogen werden, doch ist er so unterkühlt, dass er in der folgenden Nacht stirbt. In dieser Nacht hört Asha die Männer der Königin zum ersten Mal davon reden, dass dem Herrn des Lichts ein Opfer dargebracht werden müsse, damit der Sturm ein Ende nehme. Corliss Heller behauptet beim abendlichen Kriegsrat, die Götter des Nordens hätten den Sturm geschickt. Stannis starrt derweil nur in die Kerze vor ihm, und sein Stellvertreter Richard Horpe erklärt für ihn, dass der Sturm bald zu Ende gehen müsse. Stattdessen wird der Sturm noch schlimmer. Der eiskalte Wind im Norden ist sogar noch viel schlimmer als jeder Eissturm, den Asha auf Peik jemals erlebt hat. Auch das Lager abendlich aufzuschlagen fällt den Soldaten zunehmend schwerer, weil die Zelte feucht sind und ständig unter dem Gewicht des Schnees einzustürzen drohen. Es wird immer schwieriger, Feuerholz zu finden, und so werden die wärmenden Feuer immer rauchiger und auch die Nachtfeuer der Männer der Königin werden kleiner. Als Corliss Heller in die Runde fragt, ob je schon ein Heer in einem Wintersturm erfroren sei, lacht Hugo Wull und erklärt, dieser Sturm sei lediglich wie ein Herbstkuss im Gegensatz zu einen richtigen Wintersturm. Asha hat es als Gefangene des Königs gut: sie sitzt unter einer Plane unter Decken, und sie erhält genügend zu essen. Die Pferde aber und die einfachen Männer trifft es am schwersten. Schlachtrösser sterben, und die Männer spielen teilweise verrückt. Während die Vorräte langsam zuneige gehen, wird jedes Pferd, das stürzt, sofort geschlachtet. Robin Erbsengraben, Willerich Fuchshandschuh, Harys Kopp und andere Lords aus dem Süden wollen den Marsch unterbrechen und das Ende des Sturms abwarten, aber davon will Stannis nichts wissen. Auch will er den Männern der Königin nicht gewähren, R'hllor einen Ungläubigen zu opfern. Asha hat nie viel von Religion gehalten, so auch nicht vom brennenden Eifer ihres Onkels Aeron Graufreud, doch in dieser Nacht betet sie inbrünstig zum Ertrunkenen Gott. Der Marsch kommt zum Stillstand Der Marsch wird immer langsamer, sie legen nur noch fünf Meilen am Tag zurück, dann schließlich nur noch zwei. Jeden Abend melden die Kommandanten Stannis die Verluste des Tages, und es werden allabendlich mehr Männer, die vermisst oder tot sind. Bald schon werden diese Berichte Kältezählungen genannt. Die Bergstämme hingegen haben fast überhaupt keine Verluste zu beklagen. Am 15. Tag des Marsches hat das Heer nicht einmal die Hälfte der 300 Meilen zurückgelegt, und am 20. Marschtag wird Asha von ihren Fußfesseln befreit, als eins der beiden Zugpferde ihres Karrens verendet und Ser Justin befielt, den Karren zu Brennholz zu zerschlagen. Seitdem muss Asha zu Fuß gehen, und dabei pocht ihr verletzter Knöchel bei jedem Schritt. Beim Abendessen schläft sie sogar völlig erschöpft am Tisch ein. Nach 26 Tagen ist das Gemüse aufgebraucht, nach 32 Tagen das Getreide und Futter. Am Abend berichtet Ser Richard Horpe, dass es laut Benjicot Ast nur noch drei Tage bis Winterfell seien, aber Corliss Heller ergänzt, dass Stannis dazu die schwächsten Männer zurücklassen müsse, die aber laut Richard Horpe ohnehin nicht mehr zu retten seien. Dann folgt ein weiterer alptraumhafter Tag, an dem sie nur noch eine Meile vorwärts kommen, dafür aber ein Dutzend Pferde und vier Männer verlieren. Bei der Abendbesprechung wendet sich Ser Robin Erbsengraben offen gegen die Nordmänner und stellt in Frage, dass allein die Rettung von Arya Stark diesen wahnsinnigen Marsch rechtfertigen soll. Morgan Kleyn erwidert, dass sie nicht irgendein Mädchen sei, sondern die Tochter von Eddard Stark. Morgan Kleyn ist der mittlere dreier Brüder, und er hatte Asha fast in der Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte erschlagen. Später war er zu ihr gekommen, um sich bei ihr dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sie im Eifer des Gefechts beleidigt hatte. Hugo Wull ergänzt, dass sie die Burg längst erreicht hätten, wenn die Südländer nicht so weich wären. Daraufhin verdächtigt Robin Erbsengraben Hugo Wull, in Lord Roose Boltons Namen Zwietracht unter Stannis' Männern säen zu wollen. Der Nordmann lässt sich davon allerdings nicht provozieren und lacht Ser Robin ins Gesicht, dann erklärt er, dass in jedem Krieg Männer stürben, so auch in diesem. Als Corliss Heller ihn daraufhin fragt, ob er selbst denn sterben wolle, erklärt Hugo Wull, dass er gern wieder 26 Jahre alt wäre und ewig im Land des ewigen Sommers leben würde, dass es aber keine Rolle spiele, was ein einzelner Mann wie er wolle. Ihm sei bewusst, dass dies sein letzter Winter sei, und er wolle nichts weiter, als im Kampf für Eddard Starks Mädchen zu sterben und noch den ein oder anderen Bolton dabei zu töten. Mit diesen Worten stimmen die Nordmänner ein Kampfgeheul an. Auch Asha würde einen Kampf begrüßen. Am folgenden Tag stoßen die Kundschafter zufällig auf ein kleines verlassenes Pächterdorf, und Ser Richard Horpe lässt das Heer anhalten, obwohl sie an diesem Tag erst eine halbe Meile hinter sich gebracht haben. Nach und nach trudelt das restliche Heer ein. Horpe will die Nordmänner in einem nahe gelegenen See Fische fangen lassen. Zähneknirschend willigt Stannis ein, will aber beim nächsten Morgengrauen sofort weiterziehen. Als Asha dann aber am nächsten Morgen erwacht, hört sie keinerlei Trompeten oder Signale. Draußen gibt es erneut eine ganze Menge Neuschnee, und sowohl die Zelte als auch das Pächterdorf sind unter einer Hülle aus Schnee und Eis verschwunden. Der Marsch ist zum Erliegen gekommen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Wolfswald spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Asha Graufreud Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 05